The New Kid
by Kimikotsu
Summary: Warning HitBan Written in future times. Bankotsu and his wonderous Band of Seven are stuck in the garage, trying to find their big break. Stuck in highschool they have usual classes and boring teachers. Intill him. Their lives change when a new punk joins
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by Kimikotsu and Metal Assasin. More chapters to come! Bo7 and The Thunder Bro's owned by R. Takahashi**

Chapter One- "Him"

The bell rang just like any other day. Two desperate seconds after 1 pm. You would know this when you spend an hours class staring at the clock. It was only the second day of school when I had decided that this was the class I was going to fail and that the slow clock was far more interesting than western literature. I didn't give a damn about it anyway.

I left the room in a rush heading to my locker. It was lunch period now and I was going to meet with my friends outside, but first things first. In front of my locker stood a red haired guy, dressed entirely in red and gold, smearing red lipstick on his lips.

Meet Suzako Arika.

He wasn't part of my seven man group, but he was one the main sources for valuable information. He was the Queen of Gossip. From new couples to new students, he knew it all. I paused in front of him with my hand firmly placed on my hip. His red lips curled into a girlish smile.

"What is it that you want to know hunny-buns?" He asked, turning to my locker before punching it two times at the top and two times on the bottom. It popped open instantly.

"Arika…"

"Oh…its Suzi to you"

"Suzi, any recruits for my band? We've been looking for a bassist for two months and we've been empty handed for both of them." I put my books away into the small metal square, and pulled out a crumpled brown bag.

Suzako peered into my locker thinning his lips and squishing together his pricked eyebrows. It was clash of the make up on his face, eye shadow was falling on to the eyeliner, and eyeliner dust was mixing with heavy blush.

"You should decorate that…it's really boring." I glared at him with impatience. He clearly noticed. "Well they're two new students on hall C. They were wearing leather jackets and one had a tacky green Mohawk. Is that what you would want in your little band?"

I raised my brow. "They sound like punks" I stated blandly.

"Honestly! Out of all seven of you guys and not one of you know how to play that little thingy. Besides you said as long as they weren't emo they can join. Bankotsu you are so finicky!" He huffed loudly and dramatically.

"Well, we will have to see whether or not they are as punk as I think they are." Suzako was lying against the locker beside me filing his fingernails. He glanced over to me.

"One was really cute. Like an innocent cute. In fact…" He squinted his eyes in realization and he began to tap his nail file onto his forehead. "He looks like you. Except for his hair isn't as oily, and sometimes you pout and it makes you look like Angelina Jolie. Other wise the resemblance is striking."

I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut. We walked along with the tide of people heading for the court yard. I asked him about anything else new. He told me that drama club was meeting at 3 today and to tell Jakotsu.

Jakotsu Tamakashi was my left hand man. He was like Suzako in obvious ways. The reason why he was my left hand man was because my right hand man was upperclassmen Renkotsu Uimasa. Back to Jakotsu, he was my best friend despite his rank in the band. He had a distaste for women, and by distaste I mean he is almost welled up with pure hatred at the sight of any one female.

Suzako and I split from the crowd to steps that led to the football field. That hill was my groups lunch table, because everywhere else was owned by other social classes. We climbed the steps to the middle and plopped down. Suikotsu Jamashi was already there dressed in his student nurse outfit. He was a student at the school of Health and Life Sciences which was a branch of the main school. He nodded in acknowledgement while eating a sandwich.

"Hey Oo-Aniki" He mumbled his eyes fixed on the courtyard below. Suzako giggled.

"I just remembered! Kikyou/Inu are no more and Kikyou/ Naraku are on again." He was referring to Suikotsu's crush, Kikyou Jonso. She was a cheerleader, which was strange because she never smiled or laughed. Suikotsu bowed his head in an inner defeat.

The smell of flowers and vanilla tickled my senses. Jakotsu was here. Behind us stood a guy in a girl's sailor uniform, with ebony bangs that framed his soft face. The rest of his hair was pulled into a unique bun, fastened by his precious blue pin. He was smiling his usual mischievous smile.

"Did someone say something about my Yashie? Did he break up with that emo Suzi-Chan?" He asked,the high pitched and feminine sound of his voice so natural.

Suzako grinned ear to ear and started to squeal. "You better believe it! But rumors are going around that he's going back to Kagome even if she is with Koga. I also hear that she's pregnant!"

Jakotsu laughed. "Yashie will be mine one day."

Inu Yasha was my personal worst enemy and star soccer player. He had a died silver hair which contrast so horridly from his skin it would seem that he wouldn't have so much attention from the ladies (and Jakotsu) Yet he is still so very popular.

"Oh and I saw the cutest guy today! He kind of looked like you ,Bankotsu, but his hair wasn't oily and he didn't look like tomb raider." Jakotsu continued. I flash a scowl at him. Then I scanned the crowd below for him to see this resemblance for myself. I was disappointed to find him no where. But then my eyes caught a green dot heading towards us. It was the pickle scout himself, Renkotsu. Jakotsu stood and saluted him while laughing like a rabid hyena.

"Reporting for duty! Hey! Where are your metals?"

Renkotsu was one strange character. He was a monk in training, in ROTC, and a drum major in the school marching band. You could call him a power freak, and you would be right.

"Where's your masculinity? Oh wait. It left you when you when dropped on your head when you were a baby." The two glare. I ignore it and dig into my brown bag, taking out a left over pizza. It was hard but it still tasted like pizza. Catching me off guard time seemed to slow down. I had turned color blind and hard of hearing. All I could see was a red dotted pushing its way through the crowd. All I could hear were foot steps. The dot grew into a figure and the figure grew into a person. The person climbed up the steps. In a world of blur and smudges he was crisp and clear. He had ebony hair pulled into a long braid. His skin was smooth, and his eyes were a crimson color. I looked at him and instantly picked out my own flaws and couldn't help but run my hand through my rather damp hair. Why does Suzako always have to be right!

He stopped and looked at me with an arrogant grin. He turned to a fat guy with a mohawk and said something, bringing his lips into a much more evil grin. Time, sight and sound caught up with me.

"Oo-Aniki! Are you going to take that from a punk? We must clear the hard rock name!" Suikotsu shouted, standing up and throwing his sandwich in their general direction, missing both. Suzako and Jakotsu were huddled together giggling.

"Huh? What did he do?" I asked.

Renkotsu was standing alongside Suikotsu in a fighting position. He then loosened his posture and turned to me. "He called us dorks."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2- Doll

For the last hour of the day I had Physical Education. This class had none of my friends; in fact the whole class held something or another against me. This was also the P.E class that all of the new students were sent to, so it did not come to my surprise that the new punk and his fat companion were there.

I hurried to the locker room and quickly opened my book bag to the little section where I kept my gym clothes. I never washed them, too lazy. The grey shirt was dingy with sweat and my shorts were what I borrowed from Keokotsu's basketball uniform, which wasn't as bad as one would think. They were incredibly big on me, so I pulled the strings that tightened them.

"Manten, do you have any paper?" I heard from across the column of metal lockers. Looking up there he was, the punk. I looked at him a little harder. He didn't seem like the jerk my friends had made him out to be. He was just like Suzako's description, he had an innocent face, and big curious eyes. Maybe Suikotsu was wrong.

"Hey dork! You got a paper?" He was pointing to me. Suikotsu was right.

I nodded and took a sheet from my notebook. He walked over to me and grabbed it, looking at me with what seemed to be his favorite expression, a mischievous grin. "My names Hiten" He said. " Oh! And they have a T.V out there."

Peering down at my current clothing I quickly started to practically throw my clothes off as if they were on fire. We weren't supposed to dress out on video days! I damned my eyes for not seeing it. Hiten stood and watched with my given paper in his hand. He must have been terribly amused because he didn't move even turn to look when Manten asked if he had a CD player he could listen to.

"It's rude…" Hiten began and then crossed his arms. "To not give your name if I had given my own."

I could tell he was playing games with me, for he still wore his smirk despite the fact he said that he was offended.

"Bankotsu Ryuumasa" I said as I put my smelly clothes back into my book bag. Manten joined us.

"Big Brother, the bell is going to ring soon" Hiten grabbed my bag and lifted it onto his shoulder, without my permission what so ever. I didn't know who this gut thought he was, but he defiantly didn't know who I am….and who I used to be.

Lets not go into that.

I followed them to the gym, taking notice of the block of students sitting together in front of a small TV. They were all staring at us, whispering things too hushed for me to hear.

"Hey Bankdorksu! Let's sit at the top!" Hiten said jogging loudly up the steps, insuring all eyes were on him. I usually sat at the middle on video days to hide the fact I'm texting to my friends. At the back the light from the cell phone would illuminate off of the painted brick walls. I would have to be more careful.

Looking back on it I truly don't understand why I bit my pride and let him run me like that without saying a word. I guess it was because he stole my book bag. Hiten sat down plopping his feet set on the set of bleachers in between two people in front of him. They both jumped, both girls, and best friends I supposed. Manten sat to the left of him and me on the right.

In walked our gym teacher, Coach Harima, and she was a female Jakotsu.Her opinion on men was the equivalent of his idea of men. She had a pixy hair style, and broad shoulders. Her legs were muscular like a body builders. Her chest was too big for her body, causing her torso to be squarish.

She walked over to the light switch and pulled it down causing the gym light bulbs to turn off with a buzz . Hiten and Manten gathered together and made ghostly noises then burst into fits of laughter. I pulled my book bag from Hiten's shoulder.

"Forgot I had it!" He placed it into my lap.

Coach Harima's whistle pierced the air. "This is important! There'll be a test on this!"

Hiten started to laugh, very loudly, I'm guessing at her masculine voice. She pressed play, with his voice still bouncing all around the gym.

I zipped open my bag while the two brothers were commenting on the excellence and artistic value of the FBI warning.

"Absolutely wonderful, the computerized type was phenomenal!" Manten clapped.

I pulled out my cell phone slowly, keeping it within the fabric of my bag. Pushing the on button, the phone turned on with a jingless " New Message!" I pressed 'ok' hoping Coach wouldn't catch the extra light on my face. The message was from Suzako.

" From: Suzi- Q

To: Ban, Sui, Mu, Kyou, Ren, Gin

Com C R play! Me & Jaki R lead X-Tras! Itz 6pm. we resrvd ur seets

Dnt b L8!"

Of course I have to go….it was required of me ever since I befriended Suzako. I typed back a simple 'ok' and hid the phones under my hand incase of instant replies. The video had nothing to do with STDs or other dangerous things couch had went on about. It was a puberty education video.

"Oh! I'm so turned on!" Hiten laughed out. He was acknowledging the female diagram showing internal organs as they changed from pre-teen to teen. Manten added. "This is inappropriate! Someone cover up Bankotsus eyes!" In fact I rolled them.

Hiten sat still for a record two seconds before whispering to me. "Man why the hell _is Winnie the friken Pooh _in this! That is wrong on so many levels." Who could blame him for saying it? I found that a little child-hood cartoon was teaching a pre-teen cartoon girl about…things better not discussed. I was disturbed, so I looked away. Hiten then grabbed Manten and both were silently discussing things unknown to me and still unknown to me.

My leg sported a light shaking feeling I lifted me hand it was yet again Suzako.

"From Suzi-Q

To Ban

BTW! I got more info on t punk QT." I lowered the phone so not even the wall behind me could see it. When I say Suzako knew people in high places I mean it. " He haz 3 DUI's & haz only been suspended 1nce. Hiz younger bro iz th fatty. Names Hiten and Manten Indrashi. Transferred from Okihama, oh & I tnk hez single!" I rolled my eyes at this.

The tape ended.

Hitens arm shot into the air immediately. Coach turned on the lights. She caught sight of this and hesitantly called on him.

"Yes Hiten."

He rose so his everyone could have a good look. He wore no smile, and there was no gleam in his eyes. "Ma'me. I'm going to take legal action on you and this school." He looked **dead** serious. Coach Harima froze. "I'm emotionally scarred and my mind is filled with vivid images of cartoons…well _you know._ So I shall get my lawyer uncle to sue you, this school, and Winnie pooh. Do you understand ma'me?" Coach, rather than answering in her usual "yeah right, fuck you" tone, _apologized_ and said politely that legal action was not needed. The class sat shocked and speechless.

Hiten sat down, just as the bell rang, and stood again. His face held its serious state, but just as we passed through the doorway from the gym his eyes brightened like light bulbs. He broke out into the loudest laughter he had ever unleashed in my presence.

"Ha! That bitch fell for it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "He Ban-dorksu! Wanna ride home?"

I thought about it for a second, it was most likely better than that damned bus. I didn't want to run into my bus drivers' nasty attitude today.

"Sure" I said. "By the way…Is your uncle really a lawyer?"

Hiten scoffed. "No" He smiled and continued down the hall towards the light coming through the school entrance. He swiped a strawberry Fanta soda from one of the soccer players just as they had started to open it.

We all walked out to the staff parking lot. Hiten pulled a keychain from his pants pocket, containing a simple key and pair of dice. He walked over to a tan car, where the paint was chipped it was silver. The outside was dated, yet not as bad as the inside.

He unlocked the door, Manten assuming his place at the passengers seat, and I in the back. I climbed in, an overwhelming wave of air freshener and pizza smells knocked me back a little. The interior had torn and patched fabric seats, stained with red and brown splotches. The floor was covered in aluminum beer cans and newspapers. I also caught sight of _sheet music_. I slid it over with my foot so I could see what instrument it was for.

**Mirror in the Bathroom**

**By Fifi**

**Arr. By J. Mcdaskill**

**_1rst Bass Guitar _**

My eyes widened. Was it Hiten or Manten who played this piece? I moved my foot around a bit more, a small blue, _opened,_ condom package surfaced itself. I jumped in shock. "Take a left" I said once we came to a fork in the road. Manten mumbled something while he took a swig of Hitens stolen soda.

We were driving past small apartment buildings when I worked up the nerve to ask "Do either of you play bass guitar?" I could have been vague and asked if either played an instrument but my house was coming up fast. Hiten looked at me using the rear view mirror. "I do"

I gulped and uttered an "oh".

My house was growing closer in the distance; I saw a red car parked in front the driveway. Renkotsu was there. I now wished I had taken the bus home. I wanted so badly to avoid the embarrassment of those two knowing I needed a tutor so early in the school year. I told him to drop me off at the house next door. I moved to get out as soon as he slid the car into a smooth, yet squeaky, stop. I was reaching for the door when I caught sight of a small figure tucked under the seat. I acted like I dropped something in order to get a closer look. After seeing what bio hazardous material laid on the floor I carefully maneuvered my hands to support me without touching the hidden parts of the floor.

I tugged on what looked like to be a little metal chain. Out came a little doll the size of my palm. It had golden yarn hair, and a huge head with black bead eyes. I put it back and rose up instantly. "There's my contact!" I then rushed out the door into my neighbors' yard and slowly made my way up their steps until I heard the car go off up the road. I then dashed over to my yard.

On my porch I slipped off my shoes and opened the door. Right in front of me stood my tutor with his arms crossed.

"I'm early again aren't I?" He sighed, relieving his posture. "Sorry big brother" Now dont get confused. Renkotsu is not my brother; I'm just much higher up in the rock band food chain. He bowed his head.

I laughed and glanced at the clock hanging just behind him. I had two hours until the play.

"All is good…don't worry about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 3**

The curtain closed on the bowing actors. The school auditorium was filled with parents and drama lovers alike. Being friends of both Suzako and Jakotsu we were allowed to leave our front row seats to go backstage. And so we did. Backstage was filled with hectic actors taking off their costumes, trying to get home as soon as possible. Amidst all of this Suzako was sitting down in front of a mirror putting on his make up calmly. I walked over to him, leaving the other five to their own actions.

"Good job" I said, he jumped slightly in his seat.

"Oh its you Banky! Why thanks! Your so cute when you say nice things! Why don't you go talk to Jaki-chan while I change" He then winked, and resumed applying torrents of red and gold make up.

I saw Jakotsu was along the brim of the curtain, peaking at the audience. I reached him after bumping into a clothes rack, 3 rather upset actors, and a cardboard rainbow.

"Yo Jak…"

"He didn't come again did he?" Jakotsu sighed looking out from behind the thick red curtain. "I'll have to punish him."

"You mean Inu? Don't worry about him, he was probably to cowardly to come." I reassured. Before every play Jakotsu would invite that damn jock to it, and every time the reserved seat on the second row would always be empty.

"Jakotsu, you know I missed concert for this." Said the usually glum Renkotsu, as he sulked his way over to us. "and I sat here for two hours, wondering what the hell the writer of this play was taking when he came up with it! So far I think it was LCD"

Jakotsu pouted. "You have no culture. This was way better than a damn band concert!"

"I had 2 points removed from my grade!" He added.

I rolled my eyes as the two bickered about the production of "Breakfast in America" and how badly Jakotsu played Irish Immigrate #3.

Suikotsu was impatiently pushing Suzako over to us.

"You are done putting on make up! Let's go!" He yelled. "I'm starving, so why don't we go to a fast food place and get some soup." Suzako was struggling insanely, crying out that he needed his eye shadow.

"Ready Oo-Aniki? Can we please leave?" Suikotsu asked, still restraining the red and gold man.

"Sure." I said.

Behind backstage was an emergency exit to the staff parking lot outside. It was seldom used after school ours, which led to our advantage of beating traffic. We were joined by a rather beat up guy in a wheelchair, a tall man wearing a basketball jersey and a short little chubby guy in white. These were Ginkotsu, Kyoukotsu and Mukotsu. They were the other three in the Band of Seven. Ginkotsu was a pretty beat up fellow, about 2/3 of his body was artificial, but that didn't stop him from being the best, and only, drummer I've ever worked with. Kyoukotsu was our body guard. Sadly not from fans, but from random idiots who thought of us as target practice for their rotten vegetables. And last but never least was Mukotsu, our special effects expert. He was also the most desperate guy in school.

"I call front!" Jakotsu giggled, dashing past all of us.

He opened the door letting in the cold city air. I followed him to a white van parked out in an empty parking lot. It had permanent marker graphics, spelling out a faded "The Band of Seven". It was a car we had found at a local trash dump. With the help of Renkotsu and Mukotsu it is now wheelchair accessible and functional.

In the distance loud music boomed, wheel screeches were getting louder. I ignored it. The eight of us walked over to the van, Renkotsu pushing a button on his chain, unlocking it.

The music got louder.

We opened the doors and a metal ramp came from the passenger door.

A crash came from the gate, two head lights were pointed right at us. A cars engine was roaring. It sped towards us.

By instinct we all lunged out of the way. I pushed Ginkotsu along with me.

"Come on you bitches! Let me run you over!" Called a voice over the loud music. It sounded like Hiten. This realization froze me. The car reared up and the headlights fell on me.

"Gessh! Get out of the way Oo-Aniki!" Ginkotsu screamed to me, using his body to topple us both out of the way of the car. It crashed right beside us. Renkotsu rushed over to us, pulling us as far as he could from the car. It backed up going after Jakotsu, and it hit him. It wasn't going fast enough to seriously hurt him, but it did look like it hurt.

"JAKOTSU!" Suzako yelled running over to him as soon as the car's lights fell to Renkotsu.

"How dare you call me inexperienced in band! I was the head sax in the best band in all of marching band history!" Hiten yelled, throwing a glass bottle at him. "Die!"

He charged his almost totaled car at my bald pianist. Renkotsu didn't move, instead he pulled a silver object from his shirt pocket. It was a hand gun. He was trying to shoot the tires. Suikotsu charged like an Olympic athlete going for the gold. He pushed Renkotsu out of the way, just as he pushed the trigger.

The car spun slightly out of control, crashing into a pole. Blue electric sparks flew from the hood. The smell of burned rubber rose with the smoke. I got up, my legs were weak. I edged my way over to the wrecked car.

"Suikotsu come here and help me." I said opening the car door, it opened with ease.

Out fell aluminum cans, glass bottles… and Hiten. Suikotsu rushed to my side, placing his fingers on the other mans neck, checking for a pulse. I looked up and saw that there was someone in the passengers seat with blood running from his pale. Manten looked lifeless.

"He's alive" Suikotsu said, propping Hiten up at a 90degree angle.

"I don't think he is…" I said pointing to Manten. I instantly started to shake with a slight fear. "Renkotsu…I think you shot him."

"We've got to call the police!" Suikotsu said, wiping blood from Hiten's forehead.

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not going to jail again!" I was thinking of what to do, when instinct came in.

"Lets go to my house, my parents are at work right now, and we can hide him there." I didn't say this, I commanded it.

"What about the fatty?" Jakotsu asked, slightly concerned.

"He's dead Jakotsu, and Hiten was a witness! We have to get out of here!" Suikotsu and I bent over to pick up the limp punk, when Kyoukotsu picked him up for us.

Luck had given us a slight appearance tonight, for our van didn't even have a scratch on it. We quickly brought Ginkotsu back onto his wheel chair, and brought him and Hiten into the van. Street lights streaked passed the tinted window as Renkotsu drove slightly over the speed limit.

Kyoukotsu held the smaller man like a baby and Suikotsu applied medicines to the wound on his forehead. I sat beside Kyoukotsu, assisting all I could. We turned down my street and my home was in view. Hitens breath grew heavier.

"Suikotsu, is he ok!" Suzako asked from over the seat.

Suikotsu smiled. "Ya just fine…it means his lungs weren't hurt."

The houses driveway was empty. We all rushed out of the car, four of us were crowding around Kyoukotsu trying to see the damage the crash had done to him. I ran up the front steps and pulled the house key from the welcome mat.

Inside I turned on the lights, dashing up the stairs hearing my comrades behind me. I opened my bedroom door. Seven standing men rushed in after me all holding on to the injured punk. They carefully placed him onto my bed.

"Isnt he a little sleeping beauty." Jakotsu said sitting beside him.

Suzako came back with a wet towel. He started to wipe Hitens face with it.

"Well…" I said "Who wants popcorn?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I didn't dream that night. There were no images, but voices instead. The cold voices of my conscience were arguing over my decision of taking Hiten home instead of the hospital.

"Take him to a doctor! If he dies you'll never live it down!" A more innocent one.

"Keep him! He'll rat you out. You don't want to go back _there_ do you?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Saying this I woke up in a cold sweat. It was still dark out, The Band of Seven and Suzako laid all around me in either sleeping bags or blankets. I had given my bed to Hiten so I had to sleep on the hard floor. I looked up, the bed was empty.

My heart skipped a beat and I rose to my feet. A light came from the hall way through my open bedroom door. This gave me an idea as to where he was. A crash down the hall confirmed his location. Either that or it was my cat, Mr. fluffly. I tripped over Jakotsu heading to the door.

My eyes watered slightly from the brightness of the hall light. I ran to the room from which I had heard the crash, the computer room. Opening the door I called for him softly, knowing my parents were sleeping down stairs.

There, tangled in his own bandages, was Hiten. He was rolling around on the floor chasing one end of the long bloody bandage while one end was still taped onto his forehead. I raised my brow slightly, weirded out. A jingle came from the other side of the room, where the computer desk rested against the wall. Mr. Fluffy made his appearance by pouncing after the same side of the bandage Hiten was playing with.

They both rolled around, bumping into walls and the desk. I was shocked. Rubbing my eyes to make sure I truly awake I felt a soft brushing sensation against my leg. I assumed it was Mr. Fluffly and bent over to pet his when I noticed that there was no fur.

Looking down Hiten was there rubbing himself on to my leg like a cat, making the best purring sounds a human could possibly make between breaths.

"Hiten, what the hell are you doing!" I growled to him. His eyes seemed larger than they were the other day, and the light from the computer, which somehow turned itself on, showed off his huge gaping wound.

"Meeeoowww!" He said, and commenced licking my feet. It tickled like crazy.

"He- ahahaha! Hey stop it! Stop! Ahaha!" I almost screamed. I used the door way to keep my self from falling over. I kicked him slightly.

"Meow!" He hissed and then bit my foot, damn did he have pointy teeth!

Had I not been doubtful of my own sanity, I would have knocked him into next week.

"Hiten! I order you to STOP IT!"

His huge eyes widened even further, which looked a bit scary. "Hi…ten" He said.

"Yes, dumbass, that's your name."

"Hiten" He smiled. I squinted my eyes in confusion, what was he getting at?

"Um…ya…"

"Hiten!" He stood, somewhat like an infant at first, and took on my exact posture, with arm crossed and his brows raised. Damn, he did look almost exactly like me.

"STOP IT!" I ordered.

"STOP IT!" He ordered back.

I was getting fed up with him, but bit my lip to prevent further yelling. I was going to get someone else to deal with him, most preferably Suikotsu. I head a crash from behind me. Hiten was laying out on the floor, just outside of the doorway. He lifted his face, making a heart wrenching expression, all while reach for me crying. "HITEN HITEN!"

His wound looked as if it had reopened, and I panicked. I burst in to my room.

"Suikotsu Kikyou is single!" I lied. He sat up instantly. "Actually she isn't." He grabbed me by my braid and pulled me to his face, his eyes still closed.

"What do you want!" He hissed.

"I need your help."

We all circled around Hiten as he sat on the desk chair with his hands placed shyly on his lap. He was swinging his legs rhythmically. Suikotsu snipped a new bandage and tied it to his forehead.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Suzako asked. Suikotsu held up his hand holding up to fingers right in front of Hitens face.

"How many fingers and I holding up?" He asked. Hiten leaned forward sniffing the fingers and the bit them.

"ooOO-ANIKI, GET THIS LITTLE BASTARD TO STOP!" I rushed over behind the assaulter and pulled on his shoulders. He stopped and fell back in the seat.

Suikotsu was making a murderous face now, with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Ani-ki!" Hiten shrieked. "Aniki Hiten!"

He jumped from the chair and scurried behind me. I almost fell over when he squeezed my legs while sobbing loudly.

"I think you scared him." I laughed.

Jakotsu stood shaking his fist to the ceiling. "The one time I don't bring a camera and two sexy guys start to hug on each other!"

I rolled my eyes, and noticed Hiten crying the word aniki over and over again.

"He has Amnesia…and it's severe too." Suikotsu said wrapping a bandage on his own finger. "That's quite a bump on his forehead."

"No Hiten, don't call me Aniki, only band members can call me that, call me Bankotsu ok?" I said, with nurturing tone slipping itself into my voice.

Hiten sniffed back his whimpers and looked up to me, with yet another heart wrenching expression on his face. "Aniki!"

Suzako's eyes sparkled with delight. He placed his hands beside his head, clasped together. "Aww that is too cute! I could eat him up!"

Despite the fact Hiten had no speaking ability he was frightened by Suzako's words, or maybe just his face, and hid behind my legs once more.

Renkotsu smiled slightly. "First things first. We have to try to renew his memory. And I know just the place!" He twirled car keys on his forefinger.

Tokyo was lively that Saturday afternoon. It was hard not to be split up from the rest of the group with the opposing crowd. Hiten learned haw to walk quickly as we rushed along the many stores and carts. Renkotsu would stop out of nowhere and point to random things and name them.

"That is a car. You ride in those to get places."

Hiten looked up at him. "Car, does bald one have car?"

Renkotsu smiled. "Yes, Hiten, I do have a car."

We continued down the street and Hiten ran over to me, grabbing my hand.

"Where is Aniki going?"

"Ani…I mean I  am going to the music store. You are going with Jakotsu to go do…Jakotsu things." I answered. His bright smile faded drastically when I pilled my hand from his own. I understood he had the innocence of a child, yet he had the body of a16 year old. People were staring at us.

"Does Aniki hate Hiten?" He asked, bowing his glumly.

"No I do not hate you.:

Jakotsu, who was walking behind us the whole time, caught up and snatched Hiten by the collar of his "The Ramones" tee shirt. Hiten whimpered as he did so. "This is our stop."

Jakotsu, Suzako, and Hiten parted from us into a bookstore.

I squinted my eyes as I looked over the many different brands of metal guitar strings. The music store was a huge enclosed building, with white walls decorated with band posters. Neat aisles separated different products, I was in the strings section, naturally. Suikotsu came over.

"Aniki, you shouldn't get that brand. Their cheap and break so easily. Not good for concerts, don't you say?" I nodded and put it back.

I heard a scream from outside of the store but assumed it was a young child giving its mother a hard time. It had gotten louder as I mover over to the sheet music section.

"Lets see…where is…" I started to mumble to myself, right before a screeching wail pierced the air itself.

"ANNNNIIIIKKKIII!" I braced myself for embarrassment but not impact. I was struck with the force of a football players tackle. I was knocked to the ground. "Aniki! Girly one tried to show Hiten naughty things!"

"Hiten! Get off of me!" I yelled. He obeyed and rose, crawling to the end of my feet.

I rose quickly and continued to my browsing, acting like nothing happened. He joined me and picked up a book started flipping through it. He had no idea that he was holding it up side down. I noticed he had a plastic bag hanging looped around his arm.

"So what's in the bag?" I asked, giving up my search for the sheet music.

"Red one got Hiten book with pretty pictures." He said plainly. He then looked up to me smiling pleasantly. "Is this a book for people who cannot use eyes?" Clearly Renkotsu even taught him about brail, yet he still didn't teach him anything about using words besides proper nouns and adjectives.

"No Hiten, that's sheet music, it tells you how to play music on an instrument."

My band had voted against me. On our way home from the big city all fingers pointed to me when we were appointing the position of Hiten's care taker. Three hours passed since then and I sat on my bed as the digital clock turned its red numbers to 10:01 pm. Hiten rushed into the room with his bag, which strangely enough he never put down, and plopped next to me.

"Can Aniki tell me what is going on?" He started to pull a magazine from the bag. Knowing Suzako I cringed, but for no reason. As he handed it to me I saw nothing that would scar me mentally.

"Band Times." I read out loud. "Special story! Okihama Marching Bolts lose Drum Major!" The cover had an emerald green field, split up with numbered white lines. There were dots shaping a lightning bolt on it. I really didn't see what was so "pretty" about the cover myself.

The light from the lamp gave the room a warm glow. I read article after article for him, finding myself growing tired. He, on the other hand, was wide awake.

My parents were asleep, as always. They had no clue I had Hiten, which was precisely what I needed.

"Aniki, what are those two doing?" He asked, pointing to a picture of a Chap Stick ad. A man and women were kissing each other, a colorful sunset behind them.

"Their kissing, that's what you do when you love someone." I answered him, that nurturing tone making yet another appearance into my voice.

"What is love?"

I was taken back slightly, how does someone explain love after all? I really didn't want to confuse him, and give him the wrong message.

"Love is when you care for someone very much. There are two types of love, family and husband/wife love. Family love is when you just care about the other person. Husband/wife love when you can't stop thinking about that person, like when ever they talk to you, your speechless."

"Hiten wishes someone loved Hiten. Love sounds nice!" He laughed.

"Don't worry…love always finds itself in everyone." I replied. Hearing myself I realized that that was the deepest thing I've ever said before in my life.

Hiten groaned, holding himself. "Hiten hurts!" He cried.

"Where!" I asked sitting up from my original position.

He pointed to his crotch; I instantly realized what was going on. I grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him into the bathroom across the hall. I ordered him to pull his pants and sit on the toilet.

"Only if Aniki turns around." And so I did. He was shy, which meant his mind was rebuilding itself. I heard him, well, do his business. He stood up and pulled up his pants.

"YOU HELD THAT IN ALL DAY?" I exclaimed.

He shrugged as I turned back around to see it. I then forcefully made him wash his hands. We walked back to my room. Hiten rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hiten's eyes feel heavy." I smiled to him. "Hiten your tired…you can sleep on my bed." On the floor were blankets my band members slept on. I bunched them up and made a bed out of them. I turned off the lamp light after helping Hiten into the sheets.

I lay down and sleep took over me quickly. "Sweet Dreams" I mumbled and dreamed the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

A soft cry had woken me up that Sunday. I caught a glimpse at the red numbers of the clock, which read 6:00 on the dot. Hiten was asleep and the hall lights were off, the door still closed. Rising despite my still drowsy state, I walked to the computer room.

"Lets see…" I said wiggling the mouse, the static of the screen signifying that the computer was on. I clicked the internet button and waited patiently for the search screen to load.

A Google search later and I was on "How stuff Medical Dictionary defines amnesia as "a disturbance in the memory of information stored in **long-term memory**, in contrast to **short-term memory**, manifested by total or partial inability to recall past experiences." Amnesia is a condition in which someone can't recall stored memories, like their mom's maiden name or what happened last Christmas, but they may recall the knock-knock joke their little brother told them a few seconds ago. This is actually an example of **retrograde amnesia**." I raised my brow. It _somewhat_ matched what Hiten had, If you count past experiences as two days ago. And if said person can't even remember that their human beings.

"Well how do they get out of amnesia!" I asked the computer, angered severely.

"As the **amnesiac** recovers, he or she usually recalls older memories first, and then more recent memories, until almost all memory is recovered. Memories of events that occurred around the time of the accident or onset of amnesia are sometimes never recovered." This scared me. He might never remember what happened that night. Not to mention, he was drunk as hell when it happened so the chances of him recalling the crash were slim.

I heard a door open and footsteps patting on the wooden floors.

"Aniki, I had a bad dream." I jumped in my chair.

"Oh Hiten…its only you. Come here." I wondered in that moment where he learned about dreams and the word 'I' for that matter.

He came over to the light of the screen, his face stricken with fear.

"What happened?" I asked, turning the chair towards him. He sat on the floor next to me. It was strange that he was not crying about it.

"A scary man was yelling at me, he said I stole his body and that he wanted it back."

Have you ever seen one of those horror movies where there's a little kid and it has some relation to the ghost? Well I felt like I was in one of those movies right when he said that. I was pretty freaked out.

"What did this man look like?"

"He has a long braid, and red eyes. He was wearing a shirt like mine." Ok now I was just plain scared. Why did Hiten have to wait in till it was dark and I was alone to say this?

He looked down at his hands and resumed to tremble. I slid out of the chair and joined him onto the floor. "How did you know that this was a dream?" He shrugged.

"I don't know." Sliding back to the chair, I turned back to my computer and clicked on the 'home' button.

Just as I clicked on the search bar a news article flashed onto the screen.

"**CAR CRASH AT HIGH SCHOOL KILLS 1, DRIVER MISSING." **

"No way!" I yelled. Before the next article came onto the screen, I quickly clicked it.

"**Hiten(16) and Manten (15) Indrashi's car was found in the staff parking lot Saturday morning containing the body of Manten, who died of a cardiac arrest. Resources say they left a band concert intoxicated. Hiten, supposedly the driver, was no where to be found, but blood on the steering wheel indicated he was most likely kidnapped, reasons unknown.**

**Their mother is throwing an open casket this Tuesday for Manten. Funeral, Friday."**

"No!" I stood grabbing my head. I could already see the bars of the prisons cell, I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Aniki…what's wrong?" Hiten stood with me, looking at me with worry. I opened my mouth to answer, when the phone rang to interrupt me. I leaned over to the desk and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, a wave of fear went down my spine.

"Hey it's me, Renkotsu." I released a sigh of relief. "Sorry for calling so late, but it's important. Did you see the news!" He asked.

"On the computer. Oh my god Renkotsu what do we do?" I said in a panicked whisper.

"Ok, where's Hiten?" He asked.

"Here" Renkotsu let out a sigh of relief familiar to my own.

"If you're doing anything today, cancel it. We have more important things to do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining that Sunday, in fact it was pouring. Hiten was at home, watching a movie quietly in my room, sure to not say a word. Renkotsus car was warm, and the rhythm of the of the windshield wipers was calming. He had bought a bag of strawberry jelly beans. They were gone now, from both of our nervous eating.

"I think this is it." He breathed.

"Why couldn't we do this at the open casket?" I begged, looking at the small house. Renkotsu pulled into the driveway. "Because you cant pose as a detective around real detectives!" He then took out a camera and wrapped it around his neck.

"Where did you…" I started.

"Art class."

He turned off the car and we went out in the pouring rain. The house was silent; a certain gloomy aura resided from all around it. We walked up the steps to the front door. Renkotsu pushed on the door bell button. The door was opened by a small girl with pig tails. She looked pale with dark bags under her big eyes.

"Are you the detectives?" She asked, using her entire arm to wipe her nose.

"Yes…" I started, only to be jabbed had in the chest by Renkotsu.

"Yes little lady, my name is Rensuka and this is Banaka, a student detective. So… could you direct us to your brothers room?" The little girl sniffed.

"My name is Souten, not little lady." She opened the door and rushed off down the hall.

We slipped off our shoes and put on the slippers that were laid out for us.

"Banaka!" I growled to my comrade. He shrugged.

The Indrashi's home had white walls and a popcorn ceiling. The rug was a messy tan color, where it was spotted with little toys within a couch barrier. The TV was set to the news. Pictures of the family covered the walls. I was distracted by one that had caught my eye. It was of a man and women standing behind someone in a marching band uniform. I leaned forward just a bit, that someone was Hiten.

"Hey are you coming or not?" The little girl ran over to us with her arms crossed. Renkotsu nodded and started down the hall she came from. I followed after she joined him. The hall was thin and dark. All the way at the end, to the left, was an open door. Souten bowed and went back to the living room.

Hitens room wasn't large, but fitting. It had a single bed against the wall to my left and a desk to my right. A dresser was in between the two. Posters covered the walls almost completely. What surprised me was that they weren't entirely of Punk bands but also of _jazz musicians_ too. A single poster rested behind the desk of a thunder bolt made up of dots on a green field. Under it read "The Okihama Marching Bolts." Just like Hitens magazine. The room was clean, unlike his car.

Renkotsu took plenty of pictures. I opened a drawer in the desk. It was filled with papers. One was his school schedule.

"Hey Ren…take a look at this!" I said. He came over to me and peered over my shoulder.

"1rst Semester- Musical Theory, Marching Band, Music History and PE. 2nd Semester Honors Musical Theory 2, Symphonic Band, Math, Musical Appreciation. Geez what did this guy want to be when he grew up?" Renkotsu said, reading over my shoulder.

"A professional conductor." A soft voice said behind us. The voice was filled with sorrow, and sadness. We both turned. A tall women stood at the door holding a box. She had long hair that had a blue sheen. She had a soft complexion. She has a small waist…and looked like she was in her mid-20's though she couldn't be if she was his mother. Her eyes were a burgundy color, like her sons. Around them make up had fallen with her tears.

"I am Shiten, Hiten and Mantens mother. Here's a box for evidence and what not. Do you have any leads on where my Hiten is?" She said bowing to both of us. Guilt was taking over slightly. "Any leads at all?"

I looked to Renkotsu. "I'm sorry, but so far we have nothing." She stiffened. I stomped on his foot. He shoulders trembled.

"You call yourselves detectives! My baby is no where to be found. You're supposed to be able to find him and bring him home to me! What if he's hurt? They say there was blood on the steering wheel. What if that rapist has him! They say there's one out near that area! Oh my little Hiten!" She fell to the floor crying. Renkotsu shrugged and continued to take pictures. I walked over to her.

"I swear to you, you'll have your son home safe." I said. I bent over and picked up the box. "Thank you"

"No, thank you! You know, you look a lot like one of my sons friends. You're a student detective right?" I froze.

"Yes, but I've never seen him before in my life." I lied.

"Oh. Well maybe you should interview him. Hiten and he seemed really close. His names Bankotsu Ryuumasa." I almost dropped the box. How did she know what I look like?

"Would you have a picture of this Ryuumasa person?" I said lowering my head to make sure my bangs hid all they could of my face. She nodded.

"Yes. I'll go get it." She was smiling now, almost like for the first time in a long time. She rose and walked down the hall.

Renkotsu laughed and looked at me with his usual glare. I opened the empty box and started to fill it with sheet music, pictures, and then I started to pack in some of Hitens clothes from the dresser. My hand brushed against something square and boxy. There was black video cassette box labeled "Hitens fav. Vids." I placed that in the box as well.

Ms. Indrashi returned with a small piece of paper. "This is him." I placed the box on the dresser and walked over to her. The picture was a newspaper clipping from one of the Band of Sevens concerts. I admit that picture was one of my best. I nodded and excused myself as I continued to pack things.

"Just tell me when you're ready to leave so I can give you two lunches." She walked of with an extra skip in her step.

Once she was out of earshot Renkotsu came over to me with notebook in his hand. "Looks like that punk had a little journal!" He looked evil when he said this. I nodded. "Well we should leave now." He said eagerly.

Before I could protest he grabbed my hand and dragged my out the door, the box of things under his other arm.

"Ms. Indrashi! We're leaving now!" He yelled. She emerged not but seconds later with two paper bags.

"Here you are boys." She had put on an apron, her face was cleaned off and make up redone.

She hugged both of us and _gave us both a kiss on the cheek._ Something was seriously strange with this woman. We both walked out to the car, with her still standing at the door waving at us, Souten joined her. Pulling out of the yard I looked down at my brown lunch bag.

"Oo-Aniki…does your bag say what my bag does?" Renkotsu asked me. I turned the bag around where a there was something written in marker on it.

"Hiten" I read. Renkotsu handed me his. It read 'Manten'.

Shiten Indrashi had confused us as her own sons. I took out my food. It was a thunder bolt shaped ham sandwich.

"I'll give this to Hiten." I said. Renkotsu ate his crustless peanut butter and jelly sandwich as we went down the highway.

"Are you going to give him back to her?" he asked me, dead serious as he usually is. I thought about it.

"It's kind of like finding a runaway pet. You want the owner to be happy, but the animal makes you happy and you want to keep it."

"But Hiten is a human being." He corrected me. I sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we came into the house Hiten was sleeping in front of the TV. Renkotsu held the box of his things while I carried his lunch.

"Hiten we're home!" I said, he rose rubbing his eyes.

Hiten smiled at us both, all most too innocently. He ran over to me. "Hey! Oh, what's that?" He was looking at the paper bag in my hand. I gave it to him. "It's your lunch Hiten."

He sat back on the floor and opened it. Renkotsu sat next to him and placed the box between the two. I assumed my place in on the other side of Hiten.

"Wow! This is yummy!" He said, quickly devouring the sandwich.

Renkotsu pushed the box a little closer to him. "Open it" and so he did. He pulled out his clothes, only looking at them for about 2 seconds each. When he reached the pictures he stared at them with an empty gaze.

"Do you recognize anyone from those pictures?" Renkotsu asked. Hiten shook his head. The sheet music didn't help either. Nothing was gained from the contents of the box. Hitens memory still not recovered. "What about the tape you found?"

It was the last object left in the box. I pulled it out and took it out of its case. I scooted over to the TV, taking out 'Hercules', the movie Renkotsu had rented to keep the amnesiac busy, and popped in the unmarked video tape.

_The screen was static until a rhythmic drumbeat changed it. A band marched onto the field the famous Okihama bolt formation. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for The Okihama Marching Bolts! Drum Major Indrashi are you ready?" _

_The screen cut to Hiten, dressed in black and blue. He was standing on a small white ladder. He saluted and then faced the band._

"_Drum Major Suzuki, are you ready?" The screen went to a similarly dressed man, who saluted and turned to the band._

"_The Okihama Marching Bolts!" The announcer said one last time. _

_A drum started it all off. The band split up into separate pods, traveling around a main pod of brass instruments. The song was loud and clear. The formation flawless. _

_The song ended 9 minutes later._

_Cut to static._

_This time it was a rock show._

"_Please welcome…THE BAND OF SEVEN!"_

I turned off the VCR in absolute horror. Hiten, a punk, had come to our show! Renkotsu had the same look on his face.

"Well, I have important business to attend." He rose and left in a rush, looking somewhat offended. I'm guessing he didn't like The Marching Bolts.

Hiten clapped. "Did you see the Drum Major? He looked just like me!" He scooted over to me.

"Yes Hiten. That was you!" I said with false joy in my voice. He looked even happier.

"Really? That was me? Wow I was a Drum Major!" His eyes seemed to twinkle.

I started to pick up the area, and he helped me. "Can you tell me what's going on in these pictures?"

"How about we go back to my room just incase mom comes home early." I said grabbing the box.

Hiten followed me humming the song from the tape. I went into my room placing the box on my bed. He sat down lying on the pillows. I had to admit he looked so peaceful there. I opened the box and sorted out the pictures from the other items. I moved backwards in till I was beside him holding all of the pictures.

The first picture was of him and Manten, it was a professional portrait.

"That's you and your little brother. Do you remember his name?" I asked. Hiten smiled.

"No." But he looked so happy at the sight of his little brother. "Manten" He said letting the name sink in. He took the picture from me and started to run his finger the image his brother.

"When can I see him?" He seemed to look forward to his reunion with his sibling.

"And this is your mother." I said hesitatingly handing him the picture. He took it happily.

"Wow, she's so pretty. I can't wait to meet her too!" I felt an overwhelming guilt. He held the two pictures to his heart, closing his eyes. Jakotsu would have attacked him by now.

Night came quickly after I had taught Hiten how to take baths by himself. He changed into his own clothes and quickly jumped into bed. He was laughing sweetly...isn't that giggling? Anyway, He made himself comfortable and turned out the lights as soon as I laid my head down onto my pillow.

"Sweet dreams…Ban-chan."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The alarm clock sounded its discomfort able screech at the peak of 6:00 AM. Strangely, during the past weekend, I had wakened at this time even without the help of the clock. The phone joined in with its constant beeping. I stood and stumbled over to the nightstand where a neon flashing led me to both noises like a lighthouse.

"Yes? Hello?" I grumbled pushing the 'off' button on the clock. The moon was still in the window.

"Hey its Renkotsu…" His voice was far more awakened than my own. "I need you to stay home today."

My eyes fell onto the small lump on my bed. It turned over exposing a foot. "Alright and tell Suzako to do whatever he does to make sure they don't sent that automated message. You know that those things are sent to moms work." I yawned.

"Also, you should be careful to hide him from your parents. You wouldn't want your little pet to go back to his true masters." He laughed at this. It took me a minute to register it.

"Shut up you damn bald dork!" I clicked the off button and fell back onto my actual bed, forgetting who still occupied it.

"Ban- Kun! That hurt!" A soft voice exclaimed. I grumbled curses as I crawled back to my heap of blankets and pillow. After a wondrous two minutes of rest Hiten came over to me like a dog with a leash in its mouth. He nudged me on my only exposed arm.

"Ban-Kun! Ban-Kunnnnn!" I figured he would wake up upon impact of my previous crash 2 minutes earlier. I peeked open my eye. He was lying on his stomach, hands supporting his head, and, with ankles crossed, his legs up in the air.

"What ever happened to just aniki?" I asked him. He closed his eyes and giggled.

"You told me that only band members can call you that."

My eyes shot wide open once these words left his lips. He remembered that tiny little detail… I told this to him back when one would have sworn he was brought up by cats! He was still smiling when I gave up on trying to be a normal human being and sleep until ten. I propped myself up to a sitting position.

Hitens eyes followed me. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Let's go to back to the city, we can go to the park." He leaned in slightly.

"I can't wait!" He rose to his feet and offered me his hand. I took it.

I was careful to hide Hiten's most noticeable features. I made sure that his clothes were not bright or dark. His long hair was stuffed into a baseball cap. His eyes were behind small sunglasses and to seal the deal a fake mustache was placed over his pink lips to really throw people off.

We were walking through the not so crowed streets that led to the city park, the sky was grey. I stopped Hiten when we approached an intersection.

"When the light is green you stop." I said to him holding out my hand in front of his chest. The light flashed red, and all of the cars slowed to a halt. I walked thinking Hiten was at my side.

"And when it turns red you go….unless you're in a car or something" I turned, there was a small boy beside me eating an ice cream. I stopped short and was instantly mauled over by the opposing tide of people.

"HITEN?" I was instantly in a panic. Once I gained balance I looked through the cars and the crowd for him. Past the people, sitting on a red car, both hands on the wind shield, sat the once missing amnesiac. He was looking into the car, waving at the person inside and pointing to the green fuzzy dice hanging on the rear view mirror. The man within the car looked petrified; his jaw was dropping in horror like a scream in slow motion.

"Hiten get off of there!" I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him off, the hood making a squeaky noise as I did so. Hiten didn't seem to want leave the green decorations because he was struggling for the car. Everyone had stopped and turned to us, even when the street light turned green. I heard a little girl say "Why is that man acting naughty mommy?" My eyes rolled.

"Ban-kun! I want those fuzzy boxes! Their so awesome! Those were the best fuzzy boxes in the whole world! That man wasn't even using them!" I continued to drag him down the street, the park was just ahead.

"I'll buy you some better ones…now lets…" I tugged a little harder. "Go!" I stumbled…damn did I hate being short. Hiten was now staring at me with his big eyes. I've seen that look before. Jakotsu used it whenever he thought something was sweet.

"They would be the best if you gave them to me!" He laughed and _skipped_ to the end of the block. "Bankotsus gonna get me a pair of boxes! Lalalalaaa" I was freaked out for a second there, but recovered quickly and ran after him.

Once I caught up, I grabbed him by his collar yet again and crossed another street. We were surrounded by trees a few paces past the street. The park was practically empty that Monday and so quiet at that! I could hear the fountain ahead. A couple passed us holding hands.

"Ban-Kun…What are those two doing?" Hiten stopped unexpectedly, causing me to be jerked backwards.

"Their holding hands…so they don't loose each other." I said simply, letting go of his collar.

"Can we hold hands?" He asked me, his cheeks a light red. I scooted away from him a bit.

"Don't be silly, only people who love each other hold hands." Hiten looked a bit stricken at this but retained his usual smile only seconds later. I was exhausted and it only has just turned 1:00. The park was calming against the grey sky, its pink cherry blossoms swaying in the wind. The ground was covered in petals, and they kept falling. Some landed on my clothes, and I simply brushed them off. We kept walking. The fountain was right in front of us with an ice cream stand down the path after it.

"Hiten…do you want something to eat?" I asked. I was slightly begging to get away from him, even if it was just for a second. He nodded. I thanked whoever was blessing me with this honor of sometime to my self. Even if was a second.

"Alright I'll be back…stay here and don't move."

I rushed away. Although I should have walked slowly to soak in my time away from embarrassment, I rushed as if…dare I say it…_I was eager to get back to him._ The ice cream man looked bored, as if he had better things to do. I stopped in front of him and ordered two scoops of vanilla for me and chocolate for Hiten, both in bowls for the sake of preventing a mess. Usually guys who served things at the park were happy jolly folk, this man had huge crease lines on his forehead and a partially angry aura.

I walked back once I paid him off. I scanned the area from my distance for where the amnesiac sat. I didn't see him. Perhaps, I thought, he's sitting where the fountain was blocking him off. I made it over there, taking in one last breath of dignity before circling around the fountain only to find him nowhere.

"Hiten!" Yet again my heart was set afire with panic. I placed the bowls down on a bench and dashed over to the one place where his life would be in more jeopardy. The waters of the fountain were rough with the upcoming wind. A big black splotch stood out from the rest of the blue water.

"HITEN YOU DUMBASS!" I jumped into the marble fountain, rushing as fast as I could to him. The water was deep for a fountain. I really didn't understand why it would be this deep for a damn _fountain._ Of course you only think of these things once you actually have to suffer through sloshing about trying to rescue an idiot.

I bent over sticking my arm into the black blob. Yeah it was Hiten, I could feel the fabric of my baseball hat. Grabbing him from his unveiled braid I pulled him up, or he noticed my tugging and stood up.

"DAMNED FOOL!" I yelled at him. He didn't look a bit ashamed, in fact he looked confidant. He smiled brightly, pushing a hand into my own, leaving a cold object in my palm. I glanced down at it, still angry. There lay a silver quarter note, stringed onto a thin chain.

"Well…do you like it?" He asked. I looked up at him, realizing that everything from the thigh down was freezing. I smiled at him, and nodded. The mustache was lopsided, and his hair was clinging to his spine. I hurried the both of out of there and set him down at the bench were I sat the ice cream. Hiten trembled.

I slipped off my jacket and handed it to him. "How did you know that necklace was in there?" I asked. His cheeks flashed red as he accepted it.

"I saw someone throw it in."

I sat beside him, picking up the two cups and handed him one. The ice cream was now goopy, but still round as a scoop should be.

"Eat it, its cold but it taste good." He drank it instead. He removed the cup from his lips, chocolate splotches on his nose and chin. His mustache was now in the cup, drenched in the mess.

"This is so nice" He leaned back, using his hand to wipe off the ice cream. I leaned back into the wooden frame of the bench as well, looking up at the sky. I heard footsteps, but paid no regard to them. I was taking in the peace of the moment, each breath I took relaxed my tense shoulders.

"Should we put the camera here?" I snapped back into an up right position. I came back to Earth, finding a camera pointing right in our direction. I started to rise to my feet, grabbing Hiten by the arm. He didn't budge.

"Good Afternoon, we are reporting to you from the city park to continue the report on missing student, Hiten Indrashi."

My shoulders tensed up at the very words. There he was beside me, with his hair out and his mustache in a cup of ice cream. He gazed at me with a hurt expression. "I don't want to leave Aniki! We haven't even been here that long!" I yanked harder.

"We have to go! Quietly…make sure they don't see you. Their very bad people and they'll take you away to a bad place with pillow walls!" His eyes widened.

"Alright."

We silently made our way out of camera shot, but the reporter went on. How could my luck be so bad! The one time I take him out in a disguise and a reporter shows up spontaneously at the same park as we, with no true reason to be at that _specific_ place!

"Well…" I grumbled. "At least it isn't raining." A droplet bounced onto my shoulder. I bit my lip… and then came the down pour. Once we hit the street just outside of the park I gazed to the sky. "IT WAS A JOKE!" A crack of thunder rolled across the sky.

Hiten was silent. I looked to him. "You can talk now."

His silence held. When we arrived onto my street s group of girls were standing at the corner, all under multicolored umbrellas. I was freezing with ever gust of wind. Hiten lasted longer with my famed white and blue jacket on his shoulders. We walked past the girls another turn and we'd be home. Another cold chill swept me. Damned karma! My swinging hand was stopped.

A warmer hand was clenching my own with certain shyness. My mood only worsened.

"_Don't be silly only people who love each other hold hands." _Replayed over and over again in my head. I jabbed the owner in the gut.

"LISTEN HERE HITEN! IF YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GIRLY, FAGGOT!" I felt hate rush to the exterior of my body, my jaw clenching. I didn't even turn to look at him. I continued, the anger warming me slightly, even if my head ached I felt a bit relieved.

Something poked me in the back not but seconds later.

"What do you want now…"

There stood Sango Himrato, looking rather upset. She was one of Kagomes friends and incredibly athletic. I really didn't have a problem with her, yet she didn't seem to like me too much.

"How dare you! That boy was trying to show you compassion and you throw him to the ground?" She slapped me, hard. I felt a burning sensation across my cheek.

"Well for your information, he _isn't _on the ground!" Or at least I thought. She swayed to the side and there he was, just as she said, lying on his side. He was perfectly still with the exception of the small tremble that would occur with each breath. He was silent when he sobbed, which was so different from the Hiten of the past few days.

He had matured in his sleep it seemed.

"Oh you poor thing!" A girl said, offering her hand to him. He didn't except it. He just trembled.

"Look at him. It must have taken everything he had to do that, you didn't have to hurt him for it." Sango said solemnly. He was my responsibility, and here was in the sights of people who knew me, and were starting to know him. I stormed over to him and offered my hand. He didn't accept it either, but instead just stood, pulling the hat he still wore a little more over his eyes. I felt guilt then, seeing as he just gave me the cold shoulder and all.

He broke into a run, I followed. I heard the voices of Sango and her friends behind me. Hiten dashed up the steps of my home almost tearing the door of its hinges, and rushed in. I reached the steps minutes later, the door still wide open. I dashed in grabbing the knob and closing the door. I heard the slam of a door upstairs. I followed the sound. There was no loud sobbing, even now. My door didn't have a lock, so I could easily open it.

"Go away!" It was a small cry. I came in anyway, preparing for anything. I found luck at sided with me once today, and that nothing was thrown. Hiten was lying face down on my bed sobbing into a pillow. I hesitated, but continued towards him.

"Look, I'm sorry; I'm just having a bad day." Well I did hurt him, physically, that's a little more than just a 'bad day'

He looked up at me, making a sniffing noise. "I'm sorry. I was just doing as you said. You said when you love someone you hold their hand so you wont loose them. I didn't want to loose you, Ban-chan" The words shocked me. I was utterly speechless.

"umm…I uhh…"

He trembled and sank back into the pillow. I sat beside him, trying to think of something, anything to say. Still nothing.

"Sorry" I muttered again. My arm, even if it wasn't of my best interest, reached over and patted him on the back

He looked up bearing a smile. "Ban-chan!" He hugged me, even if it made me tense up, he continued to show me his one sided love.

**Sorry Metal that this chapter took me so long ;;next chappy should be better :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who review! cough cough Metal cough cough**

Chapter Seven

_Tap…tap…tap_

What the hell, I thought to myself. I sat up. It was 4:30. I didn't _have _to be awake yet. I fell back down, allowing my heavy eyes to give in.

_Tap…tap…tap_

With my eyes tightening, I tried to ignore it. Perhaps it's a bird, or a tree branch waving in the wind. I resumed falling victim to the increasingly comfortable pile of blankets.

"_Anikkkii! Hey! Anikkkii!"_

So it wasn't a bird, which gives me more of a right to shoot it. I climbed out of my cocoon to the shadowy window, grabbing a hard cover book off of a nightstand. Opening the window, my eyes only cracked, I used all of the force in my arm to throw it. Hearing a satisfying 'doink' I started back to my blanket bed, letting gravity close the window.

"_Aniki! Hey lemme in!"_

Bolting up, I grabbed a bat on my trip to the window. I didn't even bother opening my eyes. I pulled on the window once again letting whoever was out there keep it open for me.

In a low whisper the other person said "Thanks! Anyway Ren sent me…" I jabbed the bat into the open window like a sword, irritated. The window snapped shut and I stumbled back to bed.

"YEEEOOOOOOOOUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHH! ANIKI OPEN THE FUCKIN WINDOW!!! MY HANDS ! AHHH!" A loud scream shot out into the early morning.

"damn it" I sighed. My eyes had slowly cracked open fully, and I could see my window shaking wildly. I re-opened it, a body tumbling in immediately after.

"WHAT THE FUCK BANKOTSU!? MY FUCKING HANDS ARE BROKEN THANKS TO YOU!!" This was the roaring rage of no one other than Jakotsu.

He had a book bag over his shoulder, and a black outfit. He was rocking himself, his hands on his knees.

"Sorry Jakotsu." I muttered. The first thing that came to mind, once that mind was up and running, went to Hiten. I turned to my former bed. Yes he was still asleep.

Jakotsu rose quickly to his feet, brushing himself off. He had on his trademark pout.

"So there's that little punk cutie." That pout turned into a smile. He scurried over to him, pulling the sheets down to Hitens shoulders.

"Wow, he's so… angelic." His voice calmed down to a soft whisper. My jaw dropped. Jakotsu had used _a big word!!!_ This could only mean absolute disaster. Rape? Sexual Harassment ? I quickly stepped in-between the two.

"So Jaki-Chan, why did ya drop by so early?" He gazed passed me. So this is what power Hiten had, a physical appearance that made even loud people like Jakotsu bite their tongues. It was truly astounding.

"Well…Ren sent me here to watch him while you went to school." So Renkotsu was playing leader eh? I'll have to get him for that. A good ass wooping and he'll know his place.

"You can go home Jakotsu. I'm staying here."

His eyes narrowed. "Aniki, you _need_ to go to school today." He said as cold as ice.

This just wasn't normal. Jakotsu seemed to have dropped his child like nature at a single glance of the amnesiac. I actually was scared at that moment, not weird scared, but petrified scared.

"Ah, So want breakfast?"

Wrapping bandages around his fingers, Jakotsu rested his feet on the dinner table, crossed at the ankles. His coldness still was there, keeping me on guard. I looked over the cooking toast.

"What do you plan to do today?" I chuckled.

"I'm going to teach him what you haven't." He snapped back.

I felt slightly offended there. The toaster brought up smells of cooking bread.

"What things have I not taught him?" The toast popped up, crispy brown. I placed them on a waiting plate.

"Oh…_you know."_ Not good! Not good at all! I hurried over to him with plate in hand.

"Jakotsu…how hard did I knock you in the head?" I asked.

"Pretty damn hard, but not enough to effect my personality." A smile was missing from his red lips. He sounded so _professional._

I started to rock my self a bit, casting longing glances to the stairway. This wasn't my Jakotsu, I didn't like this Jakotsu. I turned to go retrieve some butter.

"_You miss it don't you?" _I paused.

"Jakotsu…" I said in my usual 'Oo-aniki' tone.

"Oh come on! This music has only_ weakened _us. Don't you miss the thrill of the hunt?" I bit my lip. Only once has this subject been discussed by the Band of Seven, the night we were released from _that place. _It was something we all felt, but for our freedoms sake, had to keep inside. I guess its called blood thirst.

Back when we were known as the Shichinintai we were top assassins, even if our age was considered inexperienced. We were all closer back then, and happier I admit. Yet, after seeing a man _be executed_ while I served my year in prison, I learned to never go back to that life. None of that wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for a man named **Naraku.**

"Yes. I do, but if we're caught again…"

Jakotsu stood, his fist balled tightly. He couldn't seem to take holding in what he felt any longer.

"Who cares? What ever happened to late nights in the city, the cash, and the **fun?"** I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, unless you can find something better than music…"

"Kickboxing" He interrupted. I felt something in me. My lips curled into a natural smile. I laughed.

"Kickboxing?!" I almost fell onto the floor. "We'd kill people by accident!"

He started to relax a bit. "Yeah" His shoulders shook. "We would wouldn't we?" He laughed too. Smiling once more Jakotsu's mood brightened. He then ran over to me and grabbed my hands. "So can I watch 'im? The punk that is. I'm just going to teach him about the life cycle." He pouted.

"Alright Alright!" I gave in.

"Please can I come?" Hiten begged. "Please?!" He sounded desperate. For the past two hours he had tried to convince me to bring him to school. I couldn't possibly do it, especially since Jakotsu had wanted to spend the day with him.

"Look if anything bad happens you can _call _me." I grabbed a scrap sheet of paper, scribbled down my phone number, and handed it to him.

"See these numbers? You push these buttons that look like these numbers in order and you can talk to me no matter where I am!" I handed him the house phone. He smiled.

"So I can hear you voice when you leave." He said this somewhat to him self. He gazed up to me. "I'm glad you gave it to me"

Jakotsu giggled. "I wish I had a camera."

Hiten wavered for a moment. He scooted forward. "Have a nice day!" He leaned forward and gave me a soft hug.

"No…NOW I wish I had a camera!" Jakotsu clapped.

I picked up my book bag and headed for the door.

"Ms. Kugoragi? Please send Bankotsu Ryuumasa to the office." Rang on the speaker of my homeroom class. I left the dull room quickly, scurrying from the back of the school to the front. The halls were decked with student made posters and school spirit ads. The front office was empty with the exception of the office staff. I walked in and everyone looked up. The office setting was darker than the glossy white walls of the school, with the wooden walls.

"You have a new schedule." The announcements lady said. She handed me a manila envelope. My brows rose.

"No doubt I was bunked down to dumb ass classes." I muttered and opened it on my way out of the door. I pulled out a neatly folded paper and opened that.

" **Ryuumasa, Bankotsu**

**1rst period – Psychology 1 : Vanhel, Hector**

**2nd period – First Aid 1: Harima, Kyuchi**

**3rd period - Marching Band – Caskilshi, Uichi**

**4rth Period – Physical Education- Harima, Kyuchi"**

Renkotsu, I thought, is so fucking going to get it!

I walked to my first period just as the bell rang. I was fortunate my old teachers haven't given me textbooks yet. Psychology was quite a way from the front office, in a small class room over looking the court yard.

"Mr. Vanhel, what kind of name is that?" I asked myself finding a seat. The room was empty, even after the bell rang again. This must have been some kind of joke. The door slammed shut.

"Good evening Mr. Ryumasa." Said a voice with a strong German accent. "Well at least one person signed up for my course. My name is Mr. Vanhel. So what is it that you wish to learn this semester? About the meaning of dreams?" He laughed. I shook my head. Well maybe he knew a thing or two about

"Amnesia"

His eyes opened more, they were ice blue. "Ah amnesia. So you're not another dream junkie. Good."

He wore a black suit , and his hair was grey, his eyes were covered by small eyeglasses. The wooden desk was just like him, strange and mysterious.

"Amnesia is memory loss, to put is simply." He said taking a seat at the desk, taking out a leather cover book.

"Well, you see sir, my cousin…" Lie "… is in a mental hospital and…" another lie "…at first he couldn't even remember he was human, but he's learning things quickly. Yet, he still does not recall anything personal." Mr. Vanhel nodded.

He turned to the chalk board. "Well Mr.Ryumasa." He sketched out a picture of a human brain. "It seems to me that your dear cousin's memories are being blocked by whatever caused damage to his brain. Here…" He circled the middle of it. "Everything else is working fine. That's where the problem is. The cerebrum must be recreating itself. In the beginning you said he didn't even remember he was human. He was like a new born baby, and each day you exposed him to human habits his survival instincts kicked in. He started to feel emotions right?" I nodded.

"He was frightened when Sui, I mean my friend, had gotten….upset."

" His mind is slowly evolving. Now tell me…did you like your old cousin's personality?" The teacher moved from the board over to me.

"I guess." I said, tapping my pencil on the desk.

"Well, on both your cousins and your own sake, _pray that he does not get it back._"

I bolted up in my chair. Squinting my eyes in a confused manor, I asked why.

"He is becoming a new person. If he gets his memory back, both old and new personalities will want control. Do you know what that is, Mr.Ryumasa?" I thought for a second. "It is called Schizophrenia." Mr. Vanhel interrupted.

_Two souls, one body_

Third period rolled around after a miserable hour with Couch Harima and CPR textbooks. So I made my way down stairs to the band room which rested on the outer edge of the building, beside the chorus room. I walked in with three minutes to spare. The room was gigantic, with a building elevation on the floor, which was covered in a blue carpet. Small steps led to different layers.

A few musicians were seated on strange chairs. On the white brick walls was painted "Hornet Band!" In bold black, white and yellow letters. A few people sat in the back in front of a large window, playing cards.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A falsely sweet voice said behind me. I realized I was still standing in the door way.

"Umm no" I turned, there stood a girl in rather tacky clothing holding a small black stick with knobs and buttons all over it. I made my way to the center of the room, only to be mowed over by a hoard of clarinet players.

"Damn freshman" One mumbled.

"I'm a _junior"_ I shot back. She turned, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh…Sorry."

And as if a savior I caught sight of my bald second hand man. I had a bone to pick with him that's for sure. He was talking with a fat guy.

"Renkotsu! What is the meaning of this?! Why did you change my schedule?" I growled. He stopped talking and looked to me. Excusing himself to the other person he said to me "Because I need you to be in those classes."

"Band?! You need me in _band?"_ He sighed, a group of flutes and the girl with the small black stick where rehearsing behind us.

"I need you in band because…" A loud screech interrupted him. "As I was saying, I need you…" Yet another stopped him from talking. "I…" The flutes continued a loud squeaky scale. "**BAND TEN HUT!" **The scale stopped mid-note. In fact the entire room was silent.

"I need you _because_ I need someone to fill in Hitens spot on the field. I want us to win this year…and to actually beat those damn Bolts at competition! Everyone here is too stupid to fix their damn intervals, so I need a fill in."

I raised my brow. "And you're using me…why? I cant play an instrument, I cant march, and I sure as hell cant understand your military commands!" He smiled.

"I can teach you everything I know. Not to mention the Seniors should push you into shape. As for playing an instrument you can just fake it!" He looked around the room cautiously. "_ Not to mention I'll pay you for each game you play at. Kinda like a musical mercenary."_

Pay…one thing I lacked at the moment. I nodded and with that I was now an official Musical Mercenary. I liked the sound of that.

"Go sit with the sax's"

"Sax?" He rolled his eyes.

"Saxophones." I nodded and walked over to the third step. Three boys sat there with their instruments at their faces, their eyes not swaying to me, but looking forward.

"Alright **at ease" **They relaxed. Looking over to me they smiled.

"Yey! Another Sax! Here sit here!!" One with an orange shirt remarked. I took the open seat beside him. The chair was incredibly uncomfortable; it straightened out my back when I sat down. The other two musicians offered me smiles like suns. Creepy.

Later on that same class period I was introduced to the Baritone. Basically it was this heavy ass thing that I couldn't even keep up, much less _march _with it. How did I know I was to march with it? We went outside not 20 minutes after class started to a field behind the school. I had people from other sections growling the words '_roll step' _at me. What the was that? Anyway. When we made it out there a fellow sax, also known as Shippou. He was a simple freshman, alto-Sax.

"Ok when you march, you roll your feet like this!" He looked like he was squeezing out an invisible toothpaste bottle.

"Aren't you supposed to march all knees up in the air and crap?" He shook his head.

"No that's high stepping. We only have to do that for the last measure of the second song." Dude, what a dork, I thought to myself. This is why I didn't join band in 6th grade.

Shippou continued to show me different marching techniques and horn angles and blah blah blah. Once we joined in during a set I learned of the evil _seniors._ Well not all of them were evil, just the big sections. I backed into a clarinet and she almost knocked my head into two pieces.

"We're not going to lose _again _because of you" She told me. "You need to be on step." I admit my first day was a bit rough, as I had bumped into 10 flutes and one trumpet.

We were then paused into this big line at the front of the field, when my pocket started vibrating, someone was calling me and I wasn't allowed to move. Seeing as I had already left a bad impression I didn't want to worsen it by answering the call. I could tell most of them didn't like me anyway. Except the sax's, who smiled and offered help frequently.

"Well you have 12 minutes, you're dismissed." Renkotsu shouted.

I asked Shippou why he had let us go so early, and explained to me the process of walking back to the band room. Up the damn hill we came down.

"I had no clue this hill was so steep!" I breathed. My pocket vibrated once more. This time I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ban-kun! Come home please!! I need you here!" I pulled the phone from my ear. The cry of Hiten burst my eardrums. Scenarios were flashing in my mind, fire, tsunami or even worse, _Jakotsu._

"Alright Alright! I'll be there soon." I reassured. I decided then that I would not eat lunch. I hurried to the band room, at the speed the baritone would allow me to go. There on my uncomfortable chair sat a black journal. It was the one Renkotsu had taken from Hitens house. It had a green sticky note holding a page in place for me. I put the dreaded instrument back into its case, not even bothering to clean it, and gathered my things, leaving the band room with the little journal in my hand.

"Excuse me!! Do you have a pass?" A women shot out of a class room in front of me, hands on her hips. I skidded around her hurrying to the entrance, only thinking of that cry for help that was bouncing all around my skull like Pong.

_Made it._ I ran out of the door way, weaving through cars and buses. It was then when I figured I wasn't in a real hurry, Lunch period was an hour long and I only lived up the street. Not to mention Jakotsu wouldn't _really_ rape/murder/sexually offend Hiten right? Right?

I opened the notebook to the page of the green sticky note.

' _Day 21,_

_Okiyama is on top, I have the most gorgeous girl in all of Japan and yet…**we're moving!!**_ _My mom got this job 3 counties away and we have to be out of our fucking home by next week! Manten and I had already tried to convince her that there were plenty of jobs in Okiyama. She said we HAVE to go to damn Gykoto County and there's nothing that's gonna change that. I heard Souten crying last night' _…

I heard sirens. A big red truck zoomed past me, turning down the street that led to my own. Now I was in a hurry. I ran faster than I ever had run before. My heart was racing and the distant thought of jail came to mind, causing my legs to move faster. I turned the corner following the truck. It came to a stop at a fork in the road.

_Please don't turn right, please don't turn right._ Like a beam of grief the right blinker flashed steadily.

_Shit._

I dashed past it, my legs aching. My house was in view, I didn't see any smoke. The fire truck rushed past me stopping at the end of the road. It took another right. Relief set in instantly. My pounding heart shook my body. I was going to walk the rest of the way, that was until a scary image popped in my head.

_Hiten: Hi Ban-kun!! (waves a little stub where his arm was, a gushing torrent of blood spills on to the carpet.)_

_Jakotsu: You **bad** boy! I told you to hold still! Now I'll have to punish you! (takes out hand cuffs)_

"AHHHH!!!! DON'T WORRY HITEN! IMA COMING!"

Up the stairs into the house I rushed to the kitchen, after smelling the scent of cooking food.

"HITEN?!" I screamed. I felt a constricting force on my waist.

"Ban-kun! Welcome home!" It was him.

I looked at him, he had both arms and legs and all 20 of his digits. "What happened Hiten?! Whats wrong?!" He laughed.

"Oh I thought Jaki-chan was going to…do unmentionable things to me, but he just wanted to get a piece of lint off of my shirt." I almost exploded.

_I ran all this way **for a false alarm?**_ I thought.

"Where is he?" Hiten pointed to the living room. I stormed into the room, almost feeling steam spurt out of my ears.

Jakotsu was sitting on the couch changing channels every two seconds. I poked him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey aniki! Man your face is red. What happened?" I grabbed him by the hair.

"Jakotsu, what did you do to Hiten?" I said coldly.

"Nothing, just teach him how to make stew. Speaking about him…I have a confession to make…" Jakotsu stood and guided me to the hall way, out of ear shot of the third person. He looked confused.

"I…I think I'm a little in…" He sighed. "In love, Aniki."

The word love and Jakotsu were like oil and water, they don't mix. And when he said that, I felt my insides churn and my brain freeze. Jakotsu, _be in love?!_ Impossible!

"with…?"

"Hiten." Now my mind was racing, it was not only bad that he has used the word _love_ but also he loved _Hiten!!_

"No you just want to rape him, that's all."

"Aniki, I cant stop thinking about the guy, and he's the first cutie that I actually don't want to rape."

"Jakotsu your on drugs…" I said. He looked hurt.

"You…you…**just want him for yourself!!"**

"What?!" I yelled "That's crazy!"

Jakotsu stomped off to the kitchen. I followed. I then noticed that the amnesiac was actually _cooking_. He was adding salts and seasonings to the pot that sat on the stove without anyone's help.

"So how did you teach him learn how to cook?" I asked coldly.

"Three hours of Food Network will teach anyone how to cook." He returned.

Hiten stirred a spoon in the pot one last time before carrying it to the table.

"Are you going to stay for lunch?" Hiten asked as he ran up to me.

"Yes, yes I am." I said proudly, Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at me.

We sat at the table serving ourselves Hitens creation. It was a brown, thick, European beef stew. Jakotsu, who was trying to show off for him, ate it first.

"Its amazing Hiten."

I thought he was lying. Yet, hunger set in. I carefully nibbled a piece of beef. In a matter of seconds I was devouring the entire bowl.

"Wow Hiten! You learned quickly!" I said between gulps. "This is worthy of a restaurant!"

"Really?" Hiten said. His mood brightened up immensely. "I'm glad"

He didn't seem over excited like he usually was, just a silent happiness that warmed ones heart. That is when I decided that I would not try to recover his memory. I wanted him to stay happy like that forever. If the old Hiten came back he would be miserable and never smile again, I promised my self to protect him from his memorys...forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hiten had grown, mentally, over just two weeks, into his own age. Yet he had grown into the wrong person. He was caring, nurturing, and anything but what the old Hiten used to be. He has become a house wife of some sort. Hiten cooked and cleaned for me, even after I had told him that he didn't have to. He was sensitive but did not cry. He was no longer Jakotsu's interest either.

"He's not butch any more" He told me. Not that Hiten was butch after the accident.

Marching band went on. I performed every Friday night at football games no one went to and started to learn how to play my saxophone as practice and games took more of my time. Competition was in view now, two more weeks ahead, and Renkotsu was becoming more and more strict on us.

I had started to visit the Indrashi's home more and more as guilt tightened on my conscience. Ms. Indrashi treated me as if I was her own, and Souten grew on me. In some ways I felt like she was my little sister. I started to take her to places her mother didn't have enough time to bring her to. Her smile appeared frequently during these trips.

It was getting close to winter, and a festival was set to happen the weekend of the first day of it. I was taking Souten to this and maybe a friend of my own. I told Hiten.

He was chopping up carrots. "Who else are you bringing? Besides _my_ sister." He had grown more defiant to my choices than when he was mentally 12 years old. Not to mention he really wanted to meet Souten.

"I haven't decided." I answered. He turned to me, his lips turned to a frown.

"Well you should bring someone who wants to go. And someone who likes kids at that."

That took out Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu. "Ban-Kun."

"Yes Hiten?"

He placed the knife on the counter. "Can I go? I'd like to meet my sister and I haven't been outside in forever! Oh please!" He wasn't down on his knees when he said this, but he was just standing there.

"You know I can't let you, especially with your face on every milk carton and TV in Japan!" I sighed. He stepped a little closer.

"Well I'll just put on a costume or something!"

I squinted my eyes. "Will you promise to keep your mouth shut and to not draw attention to yourself?" He nodded furiously.

"I guess you can come." He smiled. "I can't wait! Thank you!" He then continued to his carrots.

Jakotsu came over the next day with bags in both hands. "You called?" He said once I opened the door. He had on his cocky smile, the smile he wore when he was about to break the law in someway. He rushed to my room taking Hiten with him. I went to go pick up Souten from her home. The wind was cold that day and the sky was a light grey. I used Jakotsu's car. It was a small and red average car, with a rather tacky interior. The car smelled but I didn't mind it. Once it turned on, 80's pop filled the stereo, disgusted I changed it.

The short drive let me think about current events and the future. I pulled into the Indrashi's driveway, Souten sat on the stairs and Ms.Indrashi stood behind her.

"Banaka-kun!" The girl said. She was wearing a pastel colored kimono, her hair tied back into pig tails. Her mother walked over and handed me a paper bag.

"Be back by 5, alright?" I nodded.

Souten and I climbed into the car, strapping ourselves in and bidding our goodbyes. We departed back onto the highway.

"I'm bringing a friend of mine; they're very excited to meet you." I said.

"That's nice, so are there games at this festival?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes there is."

"Good!" She adjusted her kimono.

There we parked into my driveway, walking out into the grass and unto the houses porch. Waiting inside was Jakotsu, who opened the door for us.

"What took you so long? You left _her_ waiting." So that is what Jakotsu had disguised Hiten as, I thought.

"Come down _Hitina_!" He shouted up the stairway.

Descending the stairs I swore I saw an angel fall from heaven. In a red and black kimono that hugged false curves, and a white powdered face Hitens identity was will hidden. He had a fan packed into his obi, and a folded red and white umbrella. His hair was up, with combs giving it a more traditional look.

"Hello!" He said once he stopped in front of us, bowing slightly.

"Wow! You're beautiful, Ms. Hitina." Souten bowed back. The light in the shining eyes of the angelic person before us brightened.

"Oh and as do you!" He knelt down and hugged her.

"You smell nice." The little girl said. Jakotsu stood proudly. I mouthed a 'good job' to him and he stood even prouder.

"Where is this festival?" _Hitina_ asked.

"The Higurashi Shrine." Jakotsu then looked alert.

"The **Higurashi** Shrine! Do you know who lives there?" I nodded.

"Don't worry about it. They wont try to do anything mean in the presence of such lovely ladies." I laughed, Hiten faked a womanly giggle and Souten smiled.

All three of us left the house quarter after 12, driving up the hill to the shrine at the top. A sweet smell took over the original scent of the car. Now I knew what the girl was talking about. At the top of the hill, guarded by trees, stood the stone stairs leading to the festival above. I smelled food then.

"Alright here we are." I opened the doors for both Indrashi's and closed the doors once they exited. We climbed the stairs with the temperature dropping as we ascended. An old man stood at the top with a large smile on his face. He wore a blue kimono with a darker pair of pants.

"Hello! And welcome! Oh what lovely faces!" He bowed to us. Souten was holding both Hiten and my hands.

The Higurashi's home was large as shrines usually were. It was a little crowded but good enough to prevent claustrophobia. Souten rushed to a table where they had a game of ball and bottles, or whatever you called it. Hiten went with her. I continued to look around, keeping an eye out for people I hated. A silver blob caught my eye.

"Kotsu. What the hell are you doing here?" A rough voice growled. There stood Inu Yasha, in a red kimono that would scare any fashion critic.

"A little friend of mine wanted to come." I acknowlaged Souten.

"Cute." He said sarcastically. "I heard your in band, you always were that dorky, and it's no surprise…"

"What about band?" Hiten ran over to us. The very word triggered his interest, as it always did around that time. Inu Yasha looked shocked.

"Who're you?" His voice softened a bit.

"Hitina, you?"

"Inu." He turned to me. "Is this your friend?" I suppressed a laugh and nodded. He was reaching for Hitens hand, perhaps to kiss it.

"INUYASHA!" rang in my ears. Stomping her way from the porch of the main house all the way to us, Kagome Higurashi grabbed him by the ear. "Where you just _doing_ what I thought you were _doing_?" She asked. Her victim passed Hiten a worried glance and then looked to me, something twinkling in his eye. It was evil.

"Oh no, this is _Bankotsu's _girlfriend, Hitina, Hitina this is Kagome." Both looked at each other, raising brows. Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha by the arm and pulled him away from us.

Hiten would have been blushing had it not been for the tons of makeup. "I'm not really… you _girl_friend alright?" He reassured with a grieving tone. Souten joined us with a big stuffed bear in her arms. "Here!" She handed it to the amnesiac.

"Come on lets go play the three legged races!" Both left me behind, leaving me to go grab a box of popcorn and a seat under a naked tree. I sat there thinking to myself.

_Even after he lost his memory, he still loves his little sister. He doesn't remember anything about her besides her name and her face, yet he knows that he is supposed to be there for her. It doesn't make sense! Is it a human instinct? Does he find these feelings new but in the long run he had felt them all along? _

A drop of freezing cold fell on to my nose. It wasn't too noticeable like rain, but a soft tickle. White flakes were covering my shoulders by now.

_Would anyone ever feel that way about me? Even if they forgot their whole being would they somehow remember that they loved me?_

I shook myself and rid my mind of that thought. Of course not! I don't have a sibling, much less anyone who actually wanted to protect me.

"Ban-Chan, why are you all alone. And you have no coat!" Hiten stepped into my conscience, holding a quilt in his arms. Souten was behind him holding yet another bear.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him. He told me he and Souten had won it in the race.

Sitting beside me, the amnesiac placed the thick fabric over my freezing shoulders, I thanked him. He opened his umbrella over the three of us and looked up to the sky.

"Wow, its snowing." He held out his hand and let a few flakes fall in into his equally pale hands. Souten was balling a pile of it together, constructing a mini snowman.

We sat there for an hour, together under that tree, thinking about what ever it was that we normally thought about. The subject of music was brought up as soon as the moment of silence passed.

"Why don't you like punks?" Hiten asked out of no where.

"Because they play their bass too loud." I replied pulling the blanket tightly over my shoulders.

"And Emos?"

"They play bass too quietly."

"Hiten and Manten used to like punk" Souten mumbled. Around us we watched as the world went on as her world seemed to slow down to the memory.

"Used to?" Hiten asked curiously.

Souten bit her lip but told him what I prayed never to pass his ears. "They were my brothers, Manten is dead and Hiten is missing."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

' _Love can never satisfy, can it? She says she loves me and I believe her, yet, despite her beauty and the length of our relationship I can't find any passion between us. There is nothing left of that wonderful love we shared a year ago. Yura insist that it is just a phase and I know Manten has been eyeing her behind my back, not that I care anymore. I guess love is like a song, if you listen to it too many times it no longer pumps you up.'_

**Hiten Indrashi's journal 5 weeks before the accident**.

I heard my heart pounding in its bone cage.

_Manten is dead and Hiten is missing._

Hiten only looked at his little sister, he did not scream nor did he run off to some adult. He just sat in the cold snow, his huge eyes winding, his pupils shrinking. I expected him to explode any second then, I had to be fast. Nothing came to mind as for an excuse. Hiten knew this was his sister, and when she said **her brothers **it was obvious she meant **him**.

My mind ached with the distant thought of sirens and jail bars, I couldn't take that again. Frustration took over quickly, trying to think up something before Hiten cried out that I was his kidnapper.

"Ban-chan" He said weakly. I felt a soft tugging on my shoulder.

"Not now Hiten." I had ideas but all were terrible and couldn't explain the current situation. I could feel his presence tremble. I could feel the frustration grow to me forehead causing my brain to ache. I gritted my teeth hard, only for the pounding in my head to grow.

"Ban-chan…I need to know…" I felt the need for all of this pressure to be relieved. It only took another little tug on my shoulder and I had officially lost control.

"HITEN YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK GOD DAMMIT!" I sat back and closed my eyes. Well there goes option A.) Explain everything to Hiten in private. I thought.

I continued to think of excuses, plans B-Z, and all seemed flawed tremendously. My problem wasn't him, but the little girl who overheard everything.

"Did you just say _Hiten?"_ She asked with a hint of sorrow.

"No, I said Hitina." I lied. Souten looked past me.

"Then where is she?"

I squinted my eyes in confusion, noticing the warmth of the cross dresser was missing. I turned slowly, and saw nothing but the many people having fun. I saw the edge of Hiten kimono drift off into the woods at the outer edge of the fair.

"I'll be back Souten."

There were many times when this amnesiac had given me a heart attack, and this had to be the worst. I brushed passed the crowd in order to reach the opening in the woods. It seemed as if the world had grown colder. After going past many statues and their admirers I entered the heavy woods following only a stone path and the glimpses of Hitens skirt. He was using the paper umbrella which only stood out when he turned corners.

I hurried after. A branch smacked me in the face but my fierce fast walk was not stopped. My face was raw with frost bite. I used the quilt which still hung over my shoulders to protect my cheeks from further damage. The sound of crunching snow grew louder as I continued to follow.

My heart raced, where was he going? Certainly not to the car, or to the cops, which both were in the opposite direction. The snow grew deeper and a clearing was up ahead. A statue stood in a small river which flew to my left. Hiten sat beside the water, the umbrella resting on his head.

"Hiten?" I stepped forward; the snow was ankle deep here. He did not answer me. I walked over to him with caution, hoping he wouldn't scream or run. My hopes were answered with silence and stillness. The only sound was of the running water clashing against the stone statue. I moved so I could see over his shoulders. He held a Polaroid picture. It was of him and his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said lightly, with no feeling at all.

I took the quilt from over my shoulder and placed it over his trembling ones. "Because, I didn't want you be sad."

He froze and turned to me steadily. "So you give me the dream of being with my little siblings only for one to be dead?" He held the picture to his heart, tears trickled down his face. His make up became streaked except for his red lips, which were virgin to distortion.

The world around us was white and calm, his trembling red lips stood out. "Bankotsu, why did you take me?" I couldn't answer directly.

"I took you because…because…I was scared." His trembling body held still.

"What?" His face looked so sweet, not twisted like most, but inocently pushed into a look of confusion. That was when I felt something break in me; I think it was my sanity.

"I was scared because if you died it would have been my fault. How could anyone let an angel go back to heaven?" I forced it out. The analogy wasn't needed but it worked, He looked bewildered yet calm all at the same time.

"But why didn't you save Manten? What happened to him?" He whimpered.

"He was gone by the time we got to you two. He died supposedly of a heart attack." Hiten cringed. "My little brother…I can't remember anything between us! I can't even remember what goes on in this picture. Why? Oh, my head hurts when I think about it." He was now sobbing into hands. He was rocking himself, slightly. I grabbed his shoulder, instinct was kicking in. I pulled him closer; I wanted him to stop crying, so I did what my mother did to me. She hugged me when I was small, when I was frightened.

"Its all right, don't cry anymore." He only sobbed harder, shaking violently in waves of pain.

"Manten!" I pulled him closer. Now, I have to admit, this was the one time I was glad Jakotsu wasn't with me, the moment would have been ruined. Suzako would also have added his two cents.

"Don't cry, Manten is looking down at you right now and I doubt he wants to see his big brother cry."

"Your right."

He pulled away, rubbing his now pink eyes. The pale make-up was gone around there. He still held the picture, tucking it away into his black kimono. He then looked to me with a slight shine in his eyes.

"Ban-kun , now that I have the chance, I want to ask you something." Hiten scooted slightly closer. "You said you don't like punks because they play too loud and Emos play too quiet and depressing. Well what do you like?"

I laughed at this. "I like people who play right in the middle, not popy and not random, just right in the middle."

"Upbeat?"

"Exactly." He shifted slightly his gaze never leaving my own. _What the hell is this guy up to?_ I couldn't help but think.

"I like loud, enough to burst your ear drums."

Deep down within that gorgeous exterior lay the real Hiten, the new kid that came to our school filled with confidence and with humor. I slightly missed him, but now I felt like this new Hiten was too dear to lose. I knew him more than I did the other one.

"Ban-kun, I was also wondering…" He started.

"Ask away!"

He looked to shy to ask anything at all. "When you said that when you're in love, you cannot speak, and your gut feels like its being turned inside out?"

I nodded. "Dear god! Don't tell me you like Kagome!" He frowned.

"No."

"Inu?"

"No."

"That Sango girl?"

"No"

"Jakotsu? Suzako?"

"No Ban-kun! The person is…"

He wavered for a second. He looked as if he couldn't decide whether or not to tell me. "Well he has long hair."

I noted this and gave him a gesture to continue. _Ok so he likes other guys, creepy._ "And the most beautiful pair of eyes. His lips are always a light pink color. Oh, did I mention, he is the sweetest person you'd ever meet. Oh Ban-kun I love him so much!"

"Well do you have his name?"

"It's hard to pronounce." The gloomy aura had evaporated immediately after he said this, and was replaced with a rather playful one.

"Spell it!" I was growing frustrated. Long hair, nice eyes, and sweet, who the hell was this guy?

"B,A,N…" I could see where this was going.

"BANICHI FROM CLASS C! HE'S SUCH A DORK!" I yelled filled with jealously. "And he needs a hell of a hair cut." Ok clearly I was clueless.

Hiten looked at me now with the same annoyance that I had felt a few seconds before. "Maybe this will tell you!"

You know those spontaneous moments that happen out of nowhere? This was one of those moments. Hiten pushed himself forward, just randomly, and practically tackled me. It was strange…he was way more powerful than I was. I guess that's what you call not knowing your own strength. He had his hands pushing on my shoulders, his cheeks blood red. Right then, after a quick pause, he pushed his lips clumsily onto my own. I felt a heat rush to my face in throbs, the cold snow under me wasn't noticed. Hiten's body was also warm like a fire. I could feel his heart beat.

He pulled away, and sat crouching on his knees, looking away from me.

"So…" I sat up a bit dazed. "It was me all along."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I had a sudden epiphany while I watch Hitens stillness. It was random and came like the kiss itself did. The knowledge had sent waves of electricity throughout my body. What was it that had suddenly come to my attention? It was that this man was _beautiful_. While the words man and beautiful do not go together Hiten Indrashi was indeed an exception.

He had something that his old self could never achieve. _Grace._ It beamed out from his exterior, like background music of a song; you actually had to pay attention to understand and appreciate it. I noticed how his soft facial features were brought out by his smooth hair which held together, not in clumps, but all together, causing it to sheen. His body was shyly naïve to its true strength.

His every move seemed to replay them in my mind, every sweet smile, every time he would ask strange questions. It was growing to be too much. This couldn't be love. Love was quick, it occurred while you had your back turned, while you slept. No, this was slow and creeping. I felt it slowly bring speechless admiration.

"What are you looking at?" Hiten asked, bowing his face more into the shadow his umbrella had created.

"Hiten…" I started, looking a little harder. I was starting to lean in a bit closer to him, this new feeling driving me.

The crunches of snow came fast. A little girl emerged from the woods

"There you two are!" Souten looked like she was about to kick me in the shin like most little kids would. She had her arms crossed and lips out forming a pout. I held back what I was going to say and went to comfort the child.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Who ever said playing in a marching band was easy was either a smart ass teachers pet or a truly gifted person. Practice that day, right before lunch, was just yet another reminder that my memory sucked. Every note I played was a squeak, and every step was off. And they said that bandies were shy and quiet. Au Contraire! These were the bossiest people I have ever worked with in my entire life! Every single move I made was **wrong** in their eyes.

The other saxophones didn't say anything; it was the clarinet section that was observing me like a test subject. The seniors used me as their pawn, one would move me to one place and one would move me to another. Shippou simply told me to go along with it. You see we had a show later on that night, a football game, and the nerves were high. I couldn't imagine how they would act during competition.

"LEFT! LEFT! DAMMIT GET OF YOUR LEFT FOOT!" A girl yelled at me.

Now is a good time to introduce Mr.Caskilshi. He was our ill conductor and was hardly ever there for our performances. He watched me and raised his brow.

"Band Dismissed"

Thanking god I rushed off of the field, even when Renkotsu had called for me. I needed to talk to Suzako. The flow of tired band students swept up behind me. I threw open up the thick door.

"Bankotsu" Renkotsu was standing in the door way. I swear he moves faster than a track star. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to go meet someone." Renkotsu moved his stance. Raising a brow he followed behind me.

"Who?"

"Suzako, you nosy bastard." I grumbled, throwing the saxophone into its case, and left it on the chair. He sighed and picked up the case for me bringing it to the Instrument room across the hall. I split from him and rushed to my locker.

Just as always Suzako stood there looking for me.

"Suzako, I need to talk to you…now" He opened his mouth to say something.

Grabbing his arm I pushed him along the hallways and ducked outside onto an empty yard.

"Well that was harsh." He giggled. "What do you want to know?"

"How do you know that your…" I paused and grumbled the last word.

"That your?"

"Umm like you."

He sat back. "Bankotsu are you coming out of the closet?!" I shook my head.

"NO! I WAS WONDERING ON HITENS BEHALF! WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT _I'M GAY?!_"

He giggled louder. "Because you're denying it like death!"


End file.
